Tisha
Tisha and Saylor are former RED and BLU scouts respectively as they're wives of Saint. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty Their theme song is Pirate Music - Treasure Map Their combat theme is Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Road to Bowser |-| Tisha= Appearance Tisha is a RED scout wear RED troublemaker's tossle cap as her casual cosmetic. However, Tisha wears pants sometimes besides skirt. With fire armor activation, Tisha wears medieval armor and bolt boy as one of her battle tactics. In Saintville Saga novel plan, Tisha's outfit become orange as she represent fire. In Flaming Empress , her hair, armor and eyes turn orange while her wearing dark orange Courtly Cuirass Squire's Sabatons and Bonk Boy to replace her Bolt Boy. Origin Tisha isn't always a normal girl. She lives a dark past as she was victim of human trafficking subsequently abused by Red Thugs Pack in Hoodoo ran by Red Chaser. Desperate to escape, Tisha eventually got forced marriage to Saint after winning the booze competition without knowing the prize. When she learned Saint's true intention on Hoodoo, Tisha convinced Saint to rescue the rest of the girls preventing them being sold to the worst. Although her aware of presume jealousy from Saint's wife, Saylor, Saint granted her request and began rescue the girls from the same thugs she got kidnapped to. Eventually, Saint takes out the Red Thugs Pack with help of Saintville but losing one of their victim, Cheshire when he learns that she had committed suicide before they raided the base. After the rescue, Saint allows her to set free. However, Tisha unable to decided the place she need to got. Eventually, Saylor convinced Saint to take her in-exchange of tagging Tisha as dynamic duo. Saint agrees with Saylor and the rest of the girls are sending them to Council of Order for taking them home while taking Tisha as wife. Despite her role as second wife, Tisha often tag alongside Saylor while never lay her hands on Saint. Personality and Behavior Under the member of Saintville, Tisha is excellent hunter and valuable members in which explained by Saylor. For her casual time, Tisha hangs out with Saylor and hunting animals for survival training. As for combat, Tisha often hot-headed and competitive as she always want challengers to take on both at the same time. Despite her hot-headed fighter, Tisha always stay as team player when she's fighting with Saylor and often sync her attack for better chance of winning streak. Despite her hotheadedness, she isn't that reckless and dull when it comes to relationship, especially her awareness of matrimony between Saint and Saylor. While her role as second wife, Tisha only shown platonic relationship with Saint and often never lay her hands on him while working cooperatively with Saylor as close friends. Powers and Abilities Tisha's main power is fire magic. Known for her specialty, Tisha can casts fire balls, seal to immobilized her foe and enable to increase size for further damage. However, she often rely on aggressive offense with her trusty Sharpened Volcano Fragment that can be re-summon either if she threw to her target or disarmed in close combat. This led her magic skill to create fire armor to gradually increase her durability and protection against anything around her including unarmored area. When she's either facing alone or a need to protect her fallen teammate besides Saylor, Tisha can enter the fiery state known as Flaming Empress. This spell grant her increase her attacking power and durability overtime at the cost of her mobility, making her as slow as a tank. Unlike her average skillset, she can perform lava spell known as Hestia's Hearth. By generate wheel of axes with fire effect on the blades surround herself like the ring to cut through metals. If her foe hit, they're engulf in flame from below, melting them into burned corpse. However, this form last up to 20 seconds before 15 seconds cool down, making her vulnerable and wide open for attack. Tisha may have telepathy, but her telepathy isn't advance compare to Saylor and enable to catch herself off-guard by experience telepathic user. Magic aside, Tisha's sharpened volcano fragment is also capable cutting on the limbs while stopping the blood. Although she's clearly not as strong as tougher Freaks, but she is strong enough to overpower average mercenaries within a fury of beatdown. Faults and Weaknesses Under her magic capacity, Tisha has limit and her fire magic can be weaken by both water magic or elements surpass fire, such as lightning, magma or ice that opposed to fire. Not to mention, Tisha unable to swim on water due to her fire magic effects. Besides that, her hot-headed and rash approach usually predictable in heavy attacks and often get herself wide-open against tactical fighter. In addition, she usually unable to survive on her own and rely on teamwork with others including Saylor and Saint. |-| Saylor= Appearance Saylor is a BLU scout wearing Bounty Hat and Cool Cat Cardigan. Under one of her power-up, she wears BLU cadet visor for increase precision projectile. In Saintville Saga, she has Maya's Mohair. In Nightingale's Vision, Saylor has lightning blue eyes and light blue hair while her Cool Cat Cardigan turns The Value of Teamwork (BLU). Her Lighting Blade is blue Three-Rune Blade opposed to Saint's Eco-Sword as green in color. Origin Saylor is a lightning magician stationed with BLU at Mountain Lab. Although there's no much information about her life, but they only know Saylor is one of the best magician and sent to fight against RED base. During her raid, RED team almost win their hand with help of Red Thugs Pack, but BLU are rescued by Saintville. Afterwards, Saylor began dating their leader, Saint and become his wife. Thus leaving BLU team for her journey as outlaws. Personality and Behaviour Cool-headed, calm and collective, Saylor is the best tactician in the team second to Con. She's often studies her opponent strength and weakness in the battle to determine whether she could defeat them. In her spare time, she always reading novels and magic books for studying other elements, spells and crafting through alchemy. At the same time, Saylor is a loving wife as she tends Saint's injuries before resuming the battle. As team player, Saylor guides often for attack as dynamic duo with Tisha. Powers and Abilities As lightning magician, Saylor can channel her spell through lightning magic. Under lightning user, she can summon lightning ball for long range projectile and increase her accuracy with Cadet Visor. Without her range, Saylor is a skill strategist, knowledge of alchemy and fencer as she wields lightning blade. Her alchemy is knowledgeable that she can craft anything to enhance her magic attack. Her most notable crafts are lightning papers and oils, often used as the traps or slaying the monsters. Saylor posses advanced telepathy. Unlike Tisha, Saylor's telepathy is strong enough to perform mind blast navigation up to 400 meters radius and exploit weakness by entering their mind. However when she's either facing alone or her partner need saving, Saylor enters Nightingale's Vision. This form allows her to push her limit of to full potential for 10 to 15 seconds while increasing her speed and range attack, able to travel twice faster than lightning leader speed. Under Nightingale's Vision, she's allow to navigate her telepathic surrounding up to 1470 meters radius. Faults and Weaknesses Although Saylor is skilled strategist, she's often getting trouble when facing aggressive opponent, which explain why she needs Tisha to buy enemy sometimes long enough for Saylor to come up with the plan. Saylor is also often let her guard down when Saint is either injured or pinned by her enemy, which usually ended up clouded her judgement and easily taken her intellectual advantage. By the creator Meet the dynamic duo, Tisha & Saylor Raid of 5Gorge - part 2 New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 Trivia *Marriage between Saint and Tisha is reference to Matt Horner and Mira Han from Starcraft 2. *On seperate combat roles, Tisha is stone walls to mighty glacier while Saylor remains glass cannon. *The role of Tisha and Saylor are similar to Bob and Bob as pair of Scouts except Tisha and Saylor are pirates and married to the same guy. Fun fact: They are also their ideal opponents if they meet heads to heads. *Tisha and Saylor is is first introduce as co-Freaks. *Tisha and Saylor's first opponent originally planned to Soupcock Porkpie in The Saintville Saga. However, it was scrapped to fight Piss Cakehole in New Era Emerges. Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Freaks concept by St Scotty Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts Category:Monster Groups